Secret: The Return of Roftle
by DarkestShadow43
Summary: (SEQUEL TO SECRET!) The Secret Keepers had beaten Roftle in the final fight and returned home. But they weren't prepared for this. Roftle came to THEIR WORLD and is now the Ruler! Now the Secret Keepers must unite and bring him down again. But will they be able to or will they fall to challenges along the way! Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret 2**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Prologue: Roftle's Return**

(Madoka) It's been two weeks…two small weeks. You would've thought we had more time.

(Tsubasa) No one was prepared. No one understands how it could have happened.

(Yu) We had beaten him.

(Dynamis) Some almost lost their lives.

(Kenta) But we were victorious…or so we thought.

(All) But now the nightmare begins again…

(Tsubasa) Only this time it's much worse!

(Madoka) There's one thing that changes the whole equation.

(Tsubasa) Roftle forgot one thing.

(Yu) You can't mess with us on our turf!

(Kenta) When he came to our world…

(Dynamis) He messed with the wrong teens.

(Madoka) Now the Secret Keepers must unite.

(Kenta/Yu) To face our common enemy once more.

(Dynamis) The Battle of a Lifetime is coming.

(Tsubasa) Are we prepared?! Maybe…but we do know this…

(All) Roftle's going down!

**Thanks for reading the prologue. I really loved this story and I finally got the idea for its sequel. So this kinda explains what's going to happen and I thought it would be cool to write it this way. **

** I am warning you now, I don't know when the updates will come but I will try to update at least twice a week. I have several other stories going at the moment but I LOVE TO WRITE! So it's no problem there. **

** So as I said, thanks for reading. If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Review and tell me whether I should keep the Secret going or not. I know at least one person is going to say yes. =D **

** One more thing: The chapters will be like they were in Secret. Madoka's one, Tsubasa's two…etc. I also plan for this to be between 10 to 15 chapters. Just so you are prepared. **

** Alright, till the first chapter, TTYL! **


	2. Chapter 1: The Trap

_** Secret: The Return of Roftle**_

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**Chapter 1: The Trap**

**Madoka**

Debris…ruined buildings…bey stadiums in pieces… Nothingness and the harsh reality are bitter and cold.

Roftle has returned with a vengeance. He has destroyed the concept of BeyBlade and has forbidden anyone from playing it. He has destroyed the towns and cities into nothing. Buildings barely stand on their own. Nothing is what it was…where did we go wrong?

I sprint through the rubble, pieces scratching my legs and ankles as I run. Everything's a grayish color from all the dust. I readjust the mask on my face and continue moving. The backpack on my shoulders seems incredibly heavy.

"Madoka, are you there?" The familiar voice rings through my semi-broken earpiece.

"Hey, Yu. What's up?" I tap the piece that supposed to let me speak.

"Where are you?"

"I'm on Fifth and Breaker. Why?"

"There's a group of Guard-Bots headed your way. I suggest you take shelter and wait it out."

"Gotcha. Doing so now." I duck inside a pile of rubble and click off the earpiece mic and turn down the volume.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP….CREAK CREAK.

I try to calm my breathing as I hear the Guard-Bots getting closer. The sounds repeat themselves.

THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP THUMP….CREAK CREAK.

Ever since the resistance was formed, Roftle created Guard-Bots to do his dirty work for him: killing us.

"Please no…" I whisper as the Guard-Bot turns to look at my hiding place. I scrunch down as far as I can…I can't be found.

"Fifth and Breaker East Corner clear…" A robotic voice beeps. I listen as the thumps and creaks grow faint. I start to move out of the tiny spot when I feel something scratch my hip. I grimace a little and pull the object out.

"Madoka…you there?" Yu's voice sounds in my ear. I turn the mic on and answer him; my eyes are focused on the object in my hand.

"I'm here, Yu. Whatcha need?" I turn the volume back to its original setting.

"Where did you take shelter? I heard there might be a resistance meeting area nearby."

"I'm at the B-Pit." I study the broken piece in my hand. It was one of my workshop pieces…another thing Roftle has destroyed.

"Oh…" Yu's voice trails off.

"You said something about a meeting area nearby!" I refocus, shoving the item in my pocket.

"Yeah…" Papers rustle in the background. "It's on the corner of Fifth and Kaiser."

"Fifth and Kaiser? That's a big backtrack, Yu!" I mentally map the route.

"Yeah, I know but…it could be a jackpot, you never know."

"Alright…I'll check it out. But this means I'll be late."

"I know."

"Okay, signing off."

"See ya, Doki!"

"That's was…" A click signals his earpiece is off and I'm alone.

I have love/hate relations with the nickname, Doki. It was Masamune's nickname for me when we were in Roftle's world. He and I gave up our relationship when we came home and now, it's like he wants to forget any of that happened. I don't blame him but it still hurts.

It's time to get going. I don't have long and I need to check this place out.

I start to sprint down Fifth Street. I've gotten pretty good at running like this. Well, when you are constantly dodging the Guard-Bots, you become pretty fast.

CRASH!

"OW!" The other voice says. I look around and see no one. I stand and brush off my shirt. I take in the surrounding when a hand covers my mouth.

"EMMMM!"

"SHHHH!"

"MMMMMM!"

"SH! Are you trying to get us killed?!" I recognize the voice.

"MMM!"

"SHHH!" He hushes me again and I bite his hand.

"Ahh." I sigh.

"Son of a motherless goat!*…What in the name of Lion's fangs was that for?!" I turn and face him.

"Cause you wouldn't let me speak, KYOYA!" His blue eyes glare at me and he growls a little.

"What are you even doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Just answer the question."

"Fine, I came to check out a resistance meeting place on Fifth and Kaiser."

"Same here."

"How did you hear about it?"

"I've got Yu back at our base, reading maps and stuff. You?"

"Benkei says he passed it the other and wanted to check it out." Kyoya scoffs. "I made him stay back and I came to check it out myself. How many fighters you got?"

"Right now? Yu, me, Kenta, Chris, and Aguma. Aguma's got a fractured femur and can't walk. Chris's wrist is sprained so he's helping Yu read maps. Kenta's across town; I hope he's okay."

"Same as always, Madoka…" he mutters under his breath.

"What's that mean?!"

"It means you…never mind. Let's check this place out and then we can go our separate ways."

"Fine by me!" We start walking in silence. Kyoya walks ahead of me a little bit but he looks back to make sure I'm still there. This is another thing Roftle succeeded in doing; splitting us up. When he came, everyone was in different places and now we have no way to get back together….I guess this is his way of stopping the Secret Keepers from uniting again.

"MADOKA!" Yu shouts in my ear.

"Ekk!" I squeal and Kyoya shoots me a death glare. He whips out his sword and takes a surrounding check.

"What, Yu?"

"Where are you?"

"I'm met Kyoya and we're checking out the meeting area."

"It's safe, let's move." Kyoya whispers. I nod and we move inside.

"Madoka, I can't find you on a map." Chris's voice crackles.

"I'm where Yu told me to go."

"Madoka, you need to leave."

"What are your friends yapping about now?" Kyoya glances over his shoulder.

"Hold on," I tell the earpiece. "They said we shouldn't be here."

"Well, we are and we need to…" Kyoya stops.

**TICK TICK TICK**

"What?"

"MADOKA GET OUT OF THE BUILDING!" Yu screams in my ear.

"Even I heard that." Kyoya mutters. He looks around, an uneasy expression on his face.

"Guys, chill. Kyoya and I are fine and we'll leave if it's that…"

**TICK TICK TICK**

"Did you hear that?!" I ask Kyoya. His eyes grow wide.

"MADOKA!"

"Hold on!" I tap Kyoya's shoulder. "What's wrong?!"

"THERE'S A BOMB!" Chris yells. Kyoya and I meet eyes.

**TICK…TICK…TICK… **

"DOWN!" Kyoya yells. He pushes me to the floor and lays over me.

**BOOOMMMM!**

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter of Secret: The Return of Roftle. I hope you liked it and I love cliffhangers…you know that so you had to expect it. =D **

** So this is chapter 1 and I really hope this is a good chapter. **

** For those reading my other stories, updates are coming! I PROMISE! Things have been super busy and I haven't had much time to write. **

** Alright so, thanks for reading, review and tell me your thoughts. TTYL! **


End file.
